halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Foundations/Defiance
Defiance is a short story in the Foundations collection that focuses on Sangheili Boro 'Vasaan, when he defies his superior's orders and is put into a penal lance as punishment. It is the fourth of six short stories that will be written for the series. Character Cast *Boro 'Vasaan *Zholos 'Fenoss *Wez ---- Slam! Boro was knocked to the floor by that blow, and he hated it. He struggled to stand up, but the pain coursed through his bones, flowing to every inch of 'Vasaanee's body. He clutched a bulkhead for support, and heaved himself onto his feet, only to receive another blow. Boro fell down once again, and he could feel his anger bubbling. He grabbed the bulkhead and stood up quickly, ignoring the pain in his joints. He look up at his assailant. "Have you learned your lesson yet, Minor? Or shall I continue with this necessity?" The Field Master, Zholos 'Fenossee, stared down at him, a cross look on his face. "Maybe you should come closer and see for yourself," said Boro 'Vasaanee, as he wiped the blood off his mandibles. Zholos took a step closer, and Boro let his anger unleash. Boro growled as he swung at the Field Master, but Zholos stepped to the side with ease, grabbing Boro's wrist and twisting it. Boro howled in pain as he fell to the ground, and he could feel 'Fenossee kick his body turning it over daintily with his foot. The Sangheili Minor gazed up at the Field Master and his Majors, feeling woozy from the beating. "Maybe next time you will learn to coordinate with your superiors, instead of striking out on your own. You have proven yourself a failure to Sangheili because of your blinding rage, and for that, I cannot have you in my prestigious Legion. Anger can be used as a tool, but only if done correctly. And you, Minor, don't have the wits needed for doing that. I could easily kill you now, but I give all my men a chance, even those who don't deserve one. As a way to regain your honor one day, albeit a very small chance of that happening, I condemn you to a penal lance for your insubordination. Maybe that will atone for your sins, S1-T2357-101." Boro gasped, not believing he had just been referred to by his Oracle Code. "I will bludgeon you!" roared 'Vasaanee as he jumped onto his feet and leaped at Zholos. The Field Master turned around just in time to get struck onthe mandibles by Boro, who was now roaring in anger. Boro looked down at his hand, covered in 'Fenossee's blood, and smiled. It felt good to fight back. It felt good to fight. Boro looked at Zholos and hissed, a dastardly sin, especially towards a superior. Zholos tightened his fists, showing his growing discontent. "Hold him down. I shall give him something he deserves." The Sangheili Officers stepped forwards and shoved Boro to the ground, holding him down against his will. What is this? Are they trying to kill me?!? I will kill them all! The Field Master is a fool! I do not deserve this punishment! The Sangheili strode forward, unholstering his energy sword and activating it. Boro could feel its heat, and struggled to get himself away, to no avail. Zholos moved the blade in close, planting his feet on the ground. "You have crossed me too many times, 'Vasaanee. This should suppress your inner motives and make you more amiable. Tell me, do you know what the Mark of Disobedience is? It is a certain kind of punishment, reserved for only the most insubordinate of soldiers. It is used as a constant reminder of what you should never do to a superior officer, and to show off how little loyalty one has." "It goes around in a crisscrossing motion, like this," stated the Field Master as he did that motion with his energy sword across Boro 'Vasaanee's arm. As it weaved scorched burn marks across the Minor's skin, he screamed in pain, failing at his attempts to break free. "Then you finish it off like this." 'Fenossee slashed once more, finishing the mark in one fell swoop. It was done. Boro gasped for air as the Majors let go of him, returning to their commander's side. Boro clutched his arm, trying to nurse the pain. As he did, he examined the Mark of Disobedience that was now upon his arm. It is true. I look hideous. "My second Officer will now escort you to your new quarters. I hope you enjoy your penal service well. You might have it for a long time." Boro stood up and followed the Major, having no fight left in him. He wasn't angry anymore, just exasperated and sunken. They reached the penal quarters in a small amount of time, and Boro was put in before the door locked. Great. The penal soldiers in this lancemust have done crimes so terrible, they lock them in. Boro looked around the room, finding it very cramped and unsanitary, seeing the telltale sign of a Kig-Yar in the corner, being a hoard of junk. Boro turned to find himself looking down at the Kig-Yar that had most likely planted the stash there. "You better not be eyein' my treasure there, nishum. Cause it's mine, fair and square! By the way, the name's Wez, the richest Kig-Yar on this hunk of junk." Boro heaved his chest and sighed. So he uses Sangheili insults. And he's a junkrat. Pleasing. At least it seems like I'll be the commander of this petty unit. 'Vasaanee did have a few questions of his own though. "Say, how many other soldiers are in this lance? And how did a thief like you end up in here?" "Oh, it was nothin' much," replied Wez, examining a cheap piece of jewelry from his stash. "Just stole a few things that were better off in my hands than others', and I got put in here. It's like a slammer, if ya know what I mean. As for your other question, nope. Just you and me. Used to be two other Sangheili, but they went off to get killed and regain their honor, yada, yada, yada. So that puts you in charge, Sangheili." Boro put his head into his hands. This was going to be a thrill. I guess that's another punishment for my disobedience, I guess. This Kig is the stuff of nightmares. No wonder he was put into this dastardly position. As for me being commander, good. Now I can run this place the way I want, no matter how terrible it might be. As for the rest of the Sangheili, damn them to the darkest pits! I don't need them! As he thought about this, Boro's anger started to swell up again. But he welcomed it as if it were an old friend, because rage was what he loved. Rage made him stronger, despite what Zholos might have said. Indeed, rage let him do many things, including defiance. Category:Foundations Category:Zealot Archives